fierce deity awakening
by TheXfactor in writing
Summary: This is a oneshot or will be a full story basically after defeating majora link realized the danger of the fierce deity mask and seal it away in the twilight realm but recently hes awakened and he will do whatever it takes to escape
1. Chapter 1

**A simple story**

Author note this story came to me one night I'll probably leave it a one shot but if I get good feedback ill make it into a flown blown story you decide origins or based on after the events in this one shot by the way if you recognize some references from other games good for you currently I know about who made the twilight mirror but I'm changing it to link besides he's off hylian descent you can assume the gods choose some new hylians to guard it and use In the prison.

*Huff huff* grunting to himself after trying to even up his breathing Link realized that majoras was finally done for what's strange was there weren't remains he just disappeared as though he never existed and the beautiful land he was in the moon was being evaporated and he understood what was happening the fierce deity mask was to blame the power it gave was stronger than even majoras mask its evil power being somewhat remincent of Ganons but even darker as if tainted and he doesn't know why but the mask he could swear he could hear the spirit dwelling inside awakening it was in this moment Link understood the power it gave was too much no man should be as strong or stronger than the gods the being in the mask would never awaken he was to be sure of that as soon as he sealed this mask where none could reach it he would set of once again to find Navi

**In the mask**

Inside the darkness inside the mask where its power lay hidden was a being. He sat with his eyes closed breathing slightly and soon started to stir.

"So after so many years I awaken" the being said to himself

" life is never quite so simple I've seen so much blood shed for the most ridiculous reasons I've seen men become twisted for something greater than themselves and to confront them I became what they sought a mortal god but even I didn't foresee the coming events that led to be in this seal being able to be utilized by anyone but its weakening that foolish boy who used me didn't even use any major powers of mine but it was enough to crack the seal in his battle against that hexing mask I've waited many years but I'll wait as many as I have to leave this seal lets see if I can seep some of my power outward to learn his name at least"

**A month Later**

Finally after coming to a decision Link found an answer he would seal the mask between the realm of light and darkness so no one may find it and after going to hyrule to look for some hylian texts he had gathered all that was needed for the ritual. Looking at the glass mirror that had many diagrams on it he prepared for its activation to seal the mask in what he liked to call the twilight realm for none to use.

**699 years later**

Smiling to himself the fierce deity as he was known as currently in a temple it seems that after a few hundred years the gods sealed the mirror in a prison in the middle of a huge dessert and even went as far as to charge a few hylian spirits to guard it and use for beings they saw fit to put in after a number of people had been sentenced they began to adapt slowly and soon the tribes of twilight grew to be numerous and even made there own magic that was a cross between light and darkness as they grew in strength they sought more power and even went as far to use as much power as they could to make the fused shadow but they began to fight what to use it for some to use to start a war with the light realm and others to merely to destroy or seal it away but after many conflicts the gods split it 4 ways and seal 3 in the light and leave one for the people themselves and apparently they sealed it in the same temple he resided in underneath the imperial palace interestingly enough a boy named Zant was often lurking in the temple with a girl named midna apparently she thought highly of him. But he knew the boy Zant was power hungry so when they spent their time looking for the fused shadows he put up illusions to make them go in circles instead of taking an actual route to the seal was weakened to an acceptable level to leave as soon as he had his chance..

**A month later**

It seems as though a man by the name of Ganondorph had been sealed inside the mirror for his many crimes with him was brought new troubles such as giving the boy Zant much power enough to be able to takeover whatever he desired but not enough to defeat his master and he started with the twilight realm morphing the people into twisted shapes that looked like beasts with a plate like face walking hunched over using two fingers on each hand to balance it was in this chaos where he could safely free himself.

**3****rd**** person pov**

**If you were too look at the twilight realm now you would see a war being fought between the twilight beasts and the people who inhabited it as the people slowly lost the remaining forces backed into the castle to avoid further casualties it was in this that their fate was sealed and soon they surrendered to the armies might and Zant came forth to declare himself king when suddenly a huge burst of power occurred making people eyes open wondering what could it be though only one knew what it was the sage for the temple of twilight he said only a few words before departing to perform his duty.**

"**So the end is near he has awaken"… making some wonder what he meant.**

**Scene Change**

"**Finally! I'm free of that seal foolish boy using my power the first thing I must do though is too escape this realm".**

**Soon he came across the digram that was used to seal him in this realm on the ground inspiration struck kneeling down he put his hands on the mark and pushed power into it as much as he had making red and black energies make a tornado around him and the seal started to crack and repair itself but soon the damage was being done too fast to repair and fierce deity broke through to the sight of some ethereal beings on pedestals waiting for him**

**The first one spoke on the crest of forest beneath him**

" **You broke free of the seal".. **and the next one talked on the crest of fire

"**This cannot be allowed".. **and soon the one on the water crest talked

"**It is the goddesses will that no one escape the realm"**

**Any and all those escaping **".. soon the one of the shadow crest spoke

"**Will be executed in the goddesses will as well**" and the next one spoke the sage of spirit

"**Prepare yourself for divine judgment".**

Interesting enough the sage of light and his pedestal were all but destroyed making the fierce deity wonder what had happened

They lept from their pedestal each bearing a sword enchanted with different elements for their respective crests and soon they circled around him. Drawing his sword the fierce deity prepared for battle soon the forest sage lashed out the fierce deity blocked and retaliated grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the other guardians though it had little effect as on the sage of water was knocked over the sage of fire swung his sword in an arc behind him causing the fierce deity to grit his teeth from the burning feeling he lashed out with his sword and cut through his arm crippling him. Making some of the sages eyes widen. And the other 5 charged at him he sent out an arc of energy stunning them he rushed forward as many as possible sending them reeling back one decided to reactivate the mirror and reseal him throwing his blade at the sage he threw his blade and instead of killing him trapped him between it and a massive pillar without a weapon he decided to switch from that to unarmed combat the Sages they assumed a diamond shape around him each stabbed forward he was able to grab two by their swords and grabbed them by their faces and smashed the into each other leaving them unconscious throwing their bodies to the side he walked forward to the pair of sages for shadow and spirit shaking and quivering from walking passed them he stomped on the sage of fire face killing him he left a mask behind as his body disappeared. Picking it up he drained it of what he could find and finally he understood the man Ganon dorph was trying to reassemble the triforce he being the bearer of power and the princess of Hyrule castle princess Zelda was the bearer of Wisdom… Grinning to himself after finding something to alleviate some boredom. And decided to leave after grabbing his sword he was about to leave but decided…

"Thank you for the warm up. Oh and if you ever try to stop me I will kill you remember that will you"? He said making the sage look at him like he's insane as he jumped from the top of the tower and halfway down he grabbed onto it and began running seeing a boar like creature nearby he mounted it and set off across the dessert

Ok your decision Origin of Fierce Deity or a story from this point onward? By the way I know I need to do y chaos rising and claimh solas stories but my computer crashed a few weeks ago and know im using a really crappy one so I haven't had the chance to do any real writing ill try to update but thing will be much more complicated


	2. Important please read

**An Important Request**

**Author Note**: I plan to go through with all the messages in one way or another I consider all input an invaluable part of the process I also believe if any beta readers want to step up feel free to do so.

**Start**

This is not a story I have had many reviews for certain stories and almost none if any at all for other stories so here is a short form for you to send to me

Name:

1(Keep the story), 2(Delete), 3(rewrite),4(invest more effort into), or 5(I can help you as a beta)

Next to the story names I want you to put a number when you send in your review or message send it in and I will use it to figure out what to do. Feel free to combine the numbers such as 1 (keep the story) and 3 (rewrite) or any combination you see will help just put the numbers okay?

Biometal E:

A twist of Fate or Faith:

Blood Stained Kubikiri Hancho:

Fierce Deity Awakening:

In The End:

Naruto: Avatar of Tzeentch(I want to delete it but I also want to rewrite it in the coming weeks you decide)

Naruto chaos rising

Naruto The Claim Solas

Naruto the Geas


End file.
